Trí nhớ tốt
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: Sau khi bước được qua ngưỡng cửa của phòng sinh hoạt giáo viên, Remus cảm thấy việc từ một học sinh trở thành giáo viên cũng không phải khó khăn lắm.


**Trí nhớ tốt**

**Tác giả**: shimotsuki - Phoenixsong. net  
><strong>Dịch<strong>: HMSChocolate / Ruan Chun Xian  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sau khi bước được qua ngưỡng cửa của phòng sinh hoạt giáo viên, Remus cảm thấy việc từ một học sinh trở thành giáo viên cũng không phải khó khăn lắm. Câu chuyện diễn ra vào năm thứ 3 của Harry (Prisoner of Azkaban) - tuần đầu tiên của năm học.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic ©** shimotsuki - Phoenixsong. net**

"Nếu muốn, anh có thể mang bài vở cần chấm xuống phòng giáo viên vào tối nay," Minerva nói với anh trong Đại sảnh khi họ cùng ngồi ăn tối. Bà giáo sư mỉm cười - không, nói đúng hơn là nhe răng cười - với anh. "Vào tối thứ năm, các giáo sư thường tụ tập ở phòng giáo viên để cùng uống trà, ăn bánh, buôn dưa và cùng chấm bài vở. Một truyền thống cũ của Hogwarts thôi."

Câu nói của McGonagall giải thích rất nhiều thứ. Remus đang ôm đống bài luận của lớp năm thứ năm trong tay và đi lại gần phòng giáo viên. Vừa đi anh vừa nhớ lại một kỉ niệm nhiều năm rồi, khi bốn đứa con trai đều chen chúc trên giường của Peter, chụm đầu vào nhìn tấm bản đồ.

Những chấm nhỏ li ti với những cái tên bắt đầu với "Giáo sư" đang bắt đầu tràn vào phòng giáo viên. James, người luôn nhanh nhẹn trong việc nhận ra những điều lạ lùng, đã ngồi thẳng dậy và nói, "Hôm nay lại là thứ năm! Tớ nghĩ thứ năm nào các giáo sư cũng tụ tập trong này."

Và thế rồi bốn đứa dành cả buổi tối hôm đó tưởng tượng ra những lời giải thích điên rồ về việc tại sao các giáo viên lại tụ tập vào tối thứ năm, đứa nào đứa nấy đều muốn nghĩ ra những lời giải thích hoang đường hơn đứa kia. Tấm bản đồ đã nhanh chóng bị lãng quên.

Trước đây ít lâu, Remus chắc đã tự ngăn mình nhớ lại những kỉ niệm như thế từ trước khi kí ức tràn về. Nhưng giờ đây, anh đã quay trở lại với Hogwarts. Từng bước đi, từng giây phút anh đều phải chạm trán với những kí ức, với kỉ niệm, với những gì còn lại của quá khứ. Và cuối cùng anh cũng tự cho mình nhớ lại - nó giống như việc một người tự chạm vào vết đau của mình, chỉ để biết được nó đang đau đến thế nào.

Không phải kí ức nào cũng là đau buồn. Giờ đây, anh vẫn có thể cười khi nghĩ tới Sirius. Sirius đã ngồi một cách nghiêm trang và nói với ba đứa kia rằng cậu ta đoán các giáo sư tụ tập trong phòng giáo viên mỗi thứ năm để chơi bài poker. Mà không mặc gì cả.

Cười Sirius là chuyện bình thường, một Sirius còn là bạn của Remus, một trong những người bạn thân nhất. Remus chỉ cảm thấy đau nhói khi nghĩ tới một Sirius kia - người đã -

Không.

Dù gì thì, bây giờ Remus cũng hiểu các giáo sư thật sự làm gì vào tối thứ năm.

* * *

><p>Remus lên một tầng lầu nữa và bước vào hành lang. Trong chốc lát, dưới tay anh là nắm đấm lạnh toát bằng sắt của cửa phòng giáo viên.<p>

Anh đã là một thầy giáo gần một tuần lễ rồi, nhưng anh chưa hẳn vào đây, nếu không kể lần anh đưa lớp Gryffindor năm thứ 3 vào đây để học về ông kẹ. Chỉ là theo thói quen thôi. Với học sinh, phòng giáo viên, theo truyền thống chứ không hẳn là theo luật lệ, là nơi không phận sự miễn vào, và giờ đây Remus vẫn cảm thấy thật lạ lùng khi bước vào đây mà không phải sợ hãi.

Khi là một học sinh, thật ra anh cũng đã có lần lẻn vào đây rồi. Hồi đó, đã có bốn đứa nam sinh năm thứ sáu lẻn vào phòng giáo viên và đặt pháo bông của Tiến sĩ Filibuster dưới một chiếc ghế bành. Rồi bốn đứa lại tụ tập trong phòng ngủ và hí hửng theo dõi các giáo sư lần lượt bước vào phòng giáo viên. Chúng biết rằng vào đúng 8 giờ tối, cuộc trình diễn pháo bông được đặt giờ kia sẽ bắt đầu diễn ra.

Chấm bài. Remus không thể không cười thầm khi tưởng tượng cái buổi tối hôm đó, sự kinh ngạc của các giáo sư khi chứng kiến cuộc trình diễn pháo hoa của bọn nó và hình ảnh những xấp giấy da bay khắp phòng.

Chấm bài. Và buôn dưa lê. Liệu họ nói về những gì ở trong đó?

Một tiếng cười khúc khích làm Remus nhìn quanh. Một nhóm con gái nhà Hufflepuff năm thứ nhất đang đi qua và mỉm cười với anh. Một cô gái vẫy tay và nói, "Em chào giáo sư Lupin!'

Remus mỉm cười lại với chúng. Bây giờ đang có học sinh nhìn anh, anh không thể cứ đứng chần chừ ngoài này nữa. Hơn nữa, bức tượng đứng trước cửa phòng đang nhìn anh một cách khó chịu. Anh hít một hơi sâu và mở cửa phòng ra.

Phòng giáo viên có vẻ ấm cúng và thân thiện. Ngọn lửa nổ tí tách trong lò sưởi và ấm trà và tách chén được bày ở cuối phòng. Khoảng 12 giáo viên đang ngồi trong phòng, trên những chiếc ghế bành to dễ chịu và vùi đầu vào những đống giấy tờ. Nhiều người ngước mắt lên khi anh bước vào và anh cảm thấy vui khi họ đều có vẻ thân thiện.

Hay ít ra thì hầu hết đều tỏ ra thân thiện. Chỉ có một người không mỉm cười. Severus Snape nhăn mặt khi thấy anh, đứng phắt dậy và hầm hầm bỏ đi, làm cánh cửa đóng sầm lại.

"Chắc hẳn ông kẹ của thầy phải đáng xem lắm," Ponoma Sprout nói, nhìn Remus với ánh mắt thích thú. Bà đang co chân trần lên ghế, một đôi ủng đầy đất để dưới gầm bàn.

Remus mỉm cười bẽn lẽn. Anh chỉ muốn nâng lòng tự tin của Neville, chứ không phải để chọc tức Snape. Bây giờ anh đang không biết các giáo sư khác đang nghĩ gì về sự kiện này.

"Tôi chỉ cảm thấy thật không đúng khi thứ làm một học sinh năm thứ ba sợ nhất lại là một giáo viên."

Ponoma hất cằm. "Tôi hoàn toàn đồng ý với thầy." Bà thở dài. "Nếu phân nửa học sinh của tôi làm bài tốt như Neville Longbottom thì tôi đã chấm xong đống bài này từ lâu rồi!"

"Đúng đấy. Biến hình có thể không phải là môn giỏi nhất của cậu Longbottom nhưng ít nhất bài tập của cậu ấy đọc còn dễ hiểu." Minerva phẩy phẩy tờ giấy bà đang cầm trong tay với một cái nhăn mặt khó chịu. "Cậu Macmillan có vẻ cảm thấy là phải dùng càng hiều từ ngữ phức tạp và dài dòng càng tốt - không cần biết là một nửa số từ cậu ta dùng được dùng sai chỗ và tôi đang chẳng hiểu cậu ta đang viết cái gì nữa."

Remus nhìn quanh xem có chỗ nào trống để ngồi. Anh đang không muốn ngồi xuống chiếc ghế Snape vừa rời khỏi. Minerva vẫy anh lại, dọn một chồng giấy tờ và chỉ xuống một chiếc ghế trông ấm cúng cạnh chỗ bà ngồi. "Xuống ngồi đây này Remus, đây là chỗ tốt nhất, gần khay bánh kẹo."

"Cảm ơn..." Remus cảm thấy mặt mình đỏ ửng. "Minerva."

Anh nhìn quanh xem có ai để ý câu "thưa Giáo sư McGonagall" đang chực vọt ra khỏi miệng anh. Nhưng có vẻ không ai đang để ý gì đến anh và anh ngồi xuống, bắt đầu chấm bài.

Roger Davies có vẻ như không phân biệt được con manticore với con chimera. Remus chau mày. Có thể anh chưa giảng bài rõ ràng. Anh lật qua vài bài luận khác. Cedric Diggory có vẻ hiểu rõ sự khác biệt giữa hai loài. Angelina Johnson cũng vậy. Thế có nghĩa là lỗi là của Roger chứ không phải của anh. Anh thở dài nhẹ nhõm và viết một lời phê đỏ chói bên lề.

Cửa phòng giáo viên lại mở một lần nữa, và Filius Flitwick bước vào với vẻ mặt thích thú. "Tôi đang định chấm bài tập mùa hè của lớp năm thứ năm," ông thông báo với giọng hớn hở. "Để xem hai cậu này giở trò gì trong mùa hè này nào."

Tất cả mọi người đều đặt bút xuống và ngồi thẳng dậy, nhìn chằm chằm vào hai tờ giấy Filius đang cẩn thận đặt xuống đất.

Remus nhìn Minerva với ánh mắt thắc mắc. Bà có vẻ như đang cố gắng không cười.

"Hai cậu Fred và George Weasley có thói quen ểm bùa vào bài tập Bùa chú của họ để tờ giấy giở trò gì đó khi Filius đặt bút xuống," bà giải thích. "Ông ấy thường mang bài xuống đây chấm để chúng ta có thể cùng thưởng thức màn trình diễn."

À. Remus đã làm quen với anh em sinh đôi nhà Weasley. Anh có linh cảm nếu có ai trong trường xứng đáng với danh hiệu "Đạo tặc" bây giờ thì đó chính là chúng. Anh cười và vỗ tay cùng các giáo viên khác khi một tờ giấy tự gập mình thành một con chim ưng giấy và bắt đầu đuổi theo tờ giấy kia, được gấp thành hình chim bồ câu. Hai con chim giấy bay lòng vòng quanh phòng, qua đầu những giáo viên, đến khi Filius vẫy đũa thần của ông và chúng nhẹ nhàng hạ xuống bàn.

Không khí vui vẻ không tồn tại lâu khi Minerva bắt đầu nói. "Nhân tiện nói về nhà Weasley, đến mai tôi mới có lớp năm thứ hai Gryffindor. Có ai biết cô Weasley có vẻ thế nào trong năm nay không?

"Cô bé có vẻ ổn định," Ponoma nói. Filius gật đầu.

Minerva thở dài. "Là giáo viên chủ nhiệm, tôi đã nói chuyện riêng với cô bé. Nhưng tôi nghĩ tất cả chúng ta nên để mắt tới em ấy một chút, để xem em ấy có hòa đồng với bạn bè không." Bà lại thở dài. "Năm ngoái tôi cứ ngỡ vì Ginny là con gái và là út...nhưng đáng ra tôi phải nhận ra là không thể có đứa con nhà Weasley nào có thể có bản tính nhút nhát thế được."

Remus hiểu Minerva đang nói gì. Dumbledore đã giải thích sự kiện năm ngoái cho anh biết. "Sáng nay lớp Gryffindor và Ravenclaw năm thứ hai có tiết Phòng chống với tôi," Remus lên tiếng. "Tôi cho cả lớp tập bùa tước khí Expelliarmus và bùa Impedimenta. Ginny đã có bài thực hành rất tốt."

Minerva gật đầu. "Có lẽ năm ngoái đã làm cô bé trở nên muốn cố gắng học Phòng chống hơn bao giờ hết."

Đang nghĩ về lớp năm thứ hai sáng hôm đó, Remus lại nhớ tới một điều khác. "Luna Lovegood là một học sinh...à...hơi...đặc biệt phải không?"

Filius cười, "Cha cô bé là biên tập viên tờ Kẻ lý sự."

Remus chợt hiểu ra. "À ra thế."

"Có phải em ấy nói gì về con Snorkack sừng gãy không?" Filius hỏi với giọng thích thú.

"Không, em ấy không nói tới chúng." Remus nhớ lại, khi Luna giơ tay để nói, làm một cách nào đó mắt cô bé trở nên vừa tập trung vừa mơ màng. "Em ấy muốn cảnh báo mọi người về những con Dofnuppies trước khi tôi cho cả lớp tập bùa Impediment."

"Dofnuppies?" Ponoma nói. "Tôi chưa nghe về cái này bao giờ. Chúng làm gì?"

Remus cười, "Theo lời Luna thì nếu có ai ếm bùa Impedimenta vào một người khác, những con Dofnuppies sẽ lợi dụng trạng thái đóng băng của người bị ếm bùa đề chui vào tai người đó. Người đó sẽ mất khả năng nhớ những cái tên, giờ ngày tháng và sẽ không thể giữ những buổi hẹn. Cách duy nhất để chữa trị chứng này là đi gặp một chuyên gia về Dofnuppies." Anh lại cười thêm. "Nhưng Luna không nói rõ là một người phải đi hẹn gặp chuyên gia như thế nào trong trạng thái không nhớ được tên tuổi ngày tháng."

Mọi người trong phòng đều cười thích thú, làm Remus cảm thấy ấm áp trong lòng. Có lẽ năm nay sẽ có thể diễn ra suôn sẻ; anh thật sự có thể dạy ở Hogwarts. Các học sinh đều có vẻ lắng nghe anh, trừ nhà Slytherin. (Và nếu đọc bài luận thì có vẻ cả Roger Davies cũng không nghe anh nói nhưng có vẻ điều đó là vì con gái hơn là vì cậu muốn hỗn láo.) Ngay cả các giáo sư cũng có vẻ chấp nhận anh như một người thầy khác, không phải là kẻ giả mạo hay chen ngang. Và không ai - trừ Severus Snape, tất nhiên - nghĩ nhiều về việc anh là người sói.

Remus mỉm cười vào tách trà và bắt đầu quay lại với đống bài vở.

"Ạnh đang cười gì ở đó thế, Remus?"

Remus ngước lên và thấy Ponoma đang nhìn anh một cách thân thiện.

"Chỉ là - " anh không thể nói rằng tôi chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng mình có thể ngồi trong một căn phòng đầy người biết mình là người sói nhưng không ai muốn bật dậy và chạy ra khỏi phòng cả. "Hồi là học sinh tôi có tự hỏi không biết các giáo sư làm gì trong phòng giáo viên, nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng họ lại bàn về học sinh!'

"Không phải lúc nào chúng tôi cũng buôn chuyện đâu," Ponoma làm ra vẻ nghiêm túc nhưng rồi lại cười khúc khích. "Nhiều khi cũng có những trò chơi. Không khó để tìm người muốn chơi cờ vua - hay bài poker."

Remus chớp mắt nhưng cuối cùng cũng nén được tiếng cười. Ước gì anh có thể nói với Sirius -

Không.

- ước gì anh có thể nói với James và Peter là họ cũng đã đoán gần đúng.

* * *

><p>Vài phút sau, căn phòng tĩnh lặng trừ tiếng bút trên giấy da.<p>

Rồi đồng hồ điểm tám giờ.

Một viên pháo hoa duy nhất dưới chiếc ghế Remus đang ngồi nổ ra, bao trùm anh trong đám tia lửa màu đỏ và vàng kim. Anh hoàn toàn ngạc nhiên và kêu thốt lên khi chồng giấy đang xếp ngăn nắp trên bàn đổ xuống đất.

Cả căn phòng phá lên cười. Filius cười ngặt nghẽo tới nỗi ngã khỏi chiếc ghế của ông, hất chồng giấy của ông xuống đất và hai con chim giấy của Weasley bắt đầu bay quanh phòng lần nữa. "Tôi - đợi - hàng - năm - để - xem - cảnh này - rồi," ông nói qua tiếng cười.

Remus cũng cười. Anh đã thật sự bị chơi khăm. Nhưng ai là thủ phạm? Anh nhìn quanh, tìm xem ai đang mang vẻ mặt hí hửng nhất...phải là ai đó đã dạy anh khi anh là học sinh...

Rồi Remus ngồi thẳng dậy. Tia lửa màu _đỏ và vàng kim_à?

Màu của nhà Gryffindor.

Chỗ tốt nhất, gần khay bánh kẹo thật đấy.

Anh chậm rãi quay sang phải. Đúng như anh đã nghĩ, Minerva trông hoàn toàn tự đắc.

"Một số trong chúng tôi, thưa _Giáo sư _Lupin, có những trí nhớ _rất _tốt."  
><strong><br>HẾT**


End file.
